


Imagine dean  talking in his sleep and it is about  you

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed, Sleep talking, Sleeply dean, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: What happens when while sharing a bed you discover that Dean talks in his sleep and it is about you.





	Imagine dean  talking in his sleep and it is about  you

 you  weren't a chicken  You told yourself  . You could totally handle sleeping in the same room  as Dean.  Of course it didnt help that you  had feelings for the man  who only thought of you as a friend.  
  But you could handle it  . You were a hunter  you could hold your tongue  around Dean and pretend everything normal.

That was what you though until the two of you walked into the  motel room . Where the you guys had stop for the night on the way back from a case.  
    There was only one bed in the room. Your heart took a nose dive to the pit of your stomach .  " I ..uh. .. Thought Sam was going to get  us a room with two bed  ?" you said  hoping that  you sounded calm when on the inside you were freaking out.

 Dean paused for a second before shrugging and walking into the room to throw his bag next to the bed.  
 " I guess this was all they had "he  said   You closed the door and took a deep breath Are you ok with this  ? you asked Dean

 " yeah it has a bed and  the air conditioning  is pretty decent  and I am exhausted so no complaining from me   he said as he sat down on the bed to take off his boots.   
 he looked up at you Are you ok with this  he asked . You nodded Yeah I am ok ..but can I jump into the shower first ? you asked 

 he nodded " sure go on I think I am going to grab the beer from the car " he said 

  You pulled your bag into  the bathroom and shut the door.  You leaned against and took a deep breath counting to  10 before  letting it out  .   
 You can do this.. You can act like an adult and everything will be fine.

******************************************  
  You finished your shower and changed into a pair of lounging pants and a oversized t-shirt  You  brushed your hair and left it down  as you walked back into the room   
  "All done " you said  as you walked out   Dean was stretched out on top of the covers beer in hand . The TV on but was on low volume.

 He looked over at you and for a second   no one said anything. But finally you looked away trying to act normal .

 "Uh thanks " Dean said standing up " there beer  on the table.. I am going to go wash up..  He said  .. " you did leave me some hot water  ?" he asked grinning '  
 You stuck your tongue at him.. "Maybe you replied   you heard him laughing as he shut the door.

    With a few minutes alone  you took a second to try to relax . It shouldnt be that bad. Just get into bed rolled over and sleep.  
 Forget the man who was carrying your heart around without realizing it  was sleeping only inches from you.

 you could do this  you thought .You slip into bed just you heard the shower being turned off.  You rolled over to your side  back facing the bathroom.    
    A minute later the door open and Dean walked out turning off the light as he went.  A second later he slip into bed. 

  "I will set us an alarm for in the morning " he said . " Just not too early" you said and he chuckled and laid back down turning the light off.  
    You shut your eyes trying to will yourself to sleep . It was hard when  you  could feel the heat from Dean's body  You were super aware of every breath he took and every move he made.  
    You sigh .. This was pathetic  here you were all stress and worrying about this when Dean not losing any sleep over this like you were. 

    In fact  it looked like he was already asleep .  His breathing slow and heavy ..   You slowly rolled to your back and looked over at him he was on his stomach head turn towards you .   
  Your heart melted at the sight he looked so peaceful . despite  all your worrying you were glad that he felt comfortable enough to let down his guard  enough with you.  
  you closed your eyes and let the soft sounds of his breathing lull you into a light sleep.   
*************************************  
 You were not sure what woke you up at first but when you open your eyes you noticed the room was still dark. 

     You rolled over onto your back and that when you heard  it again this time more clearly . Your name .. You looked over at Dean who  from what you could tell was still asleep . 

    He was laying on his back one hand resting on his stomach the covers pushed down to his hips . Had he said your name  in his sleep?"  you continued to watch him   
  He suddenly shifted turning his head..  Your name escape again..  Quickly followed by "Need you "   your heart stop  for a split second  and you froze waiting ..

  But Dean just sigh .. And continued sleeping ..  Had you just heard what you thought you heard.  ?   Was he dreaming about you  ?"

  He couldnt be  .. Not about you  .. You groaned and rolled over   closing your eyes  sleep was probably useless now  ..  
  And 25 minutes later  you gave up trying. 

******************************************  
  Morning finally came and by the time dean started to wake up  you were already dressed and sitting at the little table beside the window with your computer  on.  
  " Your up early " he said as he slowly sat up  running  his hand through his hair.   You took a quick peek at him before dragging your eyes back to your computer.

  "I couldnt sleep " you said .. " How did you sleep  ?"  you asked curious. " pretty good for once  " he replied as he slip out of bed.  
 " let me get dress and we can go out for breakfast " he said as he gather his clothes  and slipped into the bathroom.

    You sigh and closed your laptop . You closed your eyes and  you could still here  him saying your name   saying he needed you .   
    You open your eyes   you would drive yourself crazy like this.. You wouldnt let yourself believe  that he meant that  . He was asleep people dream crazy things all the time.  
  So you pushed it to the back of your mind.

********************************  
  You managed to almost forget about it for almost a week until while out on a hunt you found yourself  having to share a room with Dean again.

    Sam had stayed behind at the bunker getting over a cold. So it was just you and Dean once again.  You walked into the room exhausted but stop when you saw the one bed again.  
  You glanced at Dean  who had been the one to go in  a check  you guys in.   " Uh dean .. What's  up with just one  bed ?" you asked

  He dropped his stuff  onto the table.. Before turning to you..  "This is what they had available " he said.   "really  ?" You said grinning at him 

    " What is sharing a bed with me that hard   ?"  he asked his own  grin on his face . you chuckled  "  No not at all.. Well maybe except  your snoring " you said  and ducked a pillow that was thrown at your head.

  "ha ha  very funny " he said and you  grinned. 

  A couple hours and couple beers later you and Dean were stretched out on the bed  TV on turned onto to some movie you weren't really paying attention.   
    You were mostly asleep laying up against Dean who you knew  was asleep . His arm around you  your head on his  shoulder.   He was even snoring softly .. 

  You drifted for a while just enjoying being this close to Dean . You knew you should get up and turned off the TV .  But you didnt ..  
    So at first you thought you were dreaming  when  you heard dean groan.  It wasnt loud but since you were so close  you heard it.

    You ignore it at first but when you heard your name soft from his lips  Your eyes shot open   you were wide awake now  .  
  Your mind racing .. Bringing back that night  just like this  ..

What was  happening  ?  You tilted your head back to look at dean . 

 He was still sleeping peacefully .  But then another groan escape this time along with your name. His arms tighten around you .

  You heart did flip flops   You couldnt handle this again.  You slowly slid out of his arms  waited till he settled down  and slid off the bed and escape to the bathroom.  
    You shut the door and leaned up against it  . You couldnt do this .. After this you would have to make sure never to end up in the same room with him at night.

 It was to painful. To lay next to him and hear him call your name out  when you knew he really didnt mean it.  
  Suddenly there was  a knock on the bathroom door.  "are you ok ?"  Dean asked from the other side  .  You sigh  ..and open the door 

  Dean was standing  on the other side all sleepy and confused  . "What is wrong ?" he asked .. "Nothing just go back to bed .. I am having trouble sleeping that is all" you said  
  "Want to talk about  it  ?"  he asked  " No it ok. .. Just go back to bed " you said 

  He took you by surprise by taking you by the hand and leading you out to the bed  .  " Not without you ": he replied  as he  waited for you to climbed into the bed  
    You sigh and slid  underneath the covers .He turned off the TV  and climbed into the  bed next to you .. Once again he surprised   you by pulling you into his arms

 Once settled  he spoke  " Now tell me what is going on " he said  .

" Do you really want to talk about my feelings  ?" you asked  looking at him

  He chuckled .." Hey I can do feelings  " he said " But dont tell Sam "   he added making you laugh. 

  "So you want to tell me what wrong and dont lie and say nothing. "   he said   You sigh and decided to be as honest  as possible.  
  " you talk in your sleep do you know that  ?" you said you felt him tense up . '" Sam might have mention it once or twice  "  he said

 " so what have I been saying  ?" he sounded nervous .  "  mainly my name  " you said not looking at him now.. " and that you need me " you added  
  He was silent for a moment  then he sigh and shifted to where  he was rolled to his side and was looking straight at you .

    " Does that bother you  " he asked  "what that you  talk in your sleep  ?"   you asked  " no  that i need you he said not letting you  look away from him.   
Your eyes widen "  you mean it  ?" you asked softy.  He smiled then he wrapped his arms around you again bringing you closer..

  His mouth was inches  apart   from yours  ..  " yes " he said right before his lips came down on yours.  You found yourself floating  into the kiss.  
  it started out light and barely there  But it soon deepen.  But after a few minute  you pulled back  both of you panting  ..

  "Why have you not said anything ?" you asked " I  didnt know how to tell you  ' he said    
  " you never had trouble talking to girls before  " you admitted " you're always so smooth and charming  " 

  he reached out to push some hair out of your face. " Youre the only one that matters  " he replied causing you heart to skip a beat.  
  " Youre the only one that  i care about what you think " he said and you couldnt help it but you leaned forward to kiss him again.

    taken by surprise it took him a second or two to respond.  The hands that were resting on your back slid down and then underneath your shirt .  
The feeling of his hands on your skin nearly took your breath away making this even more real.

  You groaned and your own hands  found their way underneath  his shirt . Your hands met the warm skin and the hard muscle  underneath .  
it made you hungry for more and so you pushed more into the kiss .  He groaned .. "Are you sure.. " he asked when he was able to pull back    
  You looked at him " never been more sure in my life  " you said .

He grinned and suddenly he was rolling  you over and settling himself on top of you  
  He captured your mouth again  words were not needed  after that.  And much later   you both settled into a more peaceful sleep .


End file.
